New Responsibilities
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Harvey comes to work to find a surprise that will change the rest of his life or just the next 18 years. Harvey/Jessica, Mike/Rachel and Donna and Louis Fun! R/R
1. Chapter 1

Harvey nearly walked back out of his office when he noticed something that definitely shouldn't be there resting in the middle of the room. He looked around the room to make sure he was in the right room but there his baseballs sat straight ahead and his basketballs to his right and yes there were his records behind him so this was his office. He walked toward the object in question slowly as if he were approaching a bomb. When he peered in to get a good look Harvey panicked and rushed back out to where Donna was sitting.

"Donna, there seems to be a mistake. There's a baby in my office except I don't have a baby."

He watched as Donna didn't turn to face him and just held up a letter addressed Harvey in front of his face.

"What is this?" He took the letter and noticed that it was opened. "Did you open my letter? Why do you always open my mail?"

Donna finally turned to face him before replying to his question as though she were exasperated and were talking to a child. "First of all, I always open your mail. Second you told me to do so so you wouldn't have to read through useless letters and third why wouldn't I open the letter when I noticed it attached to a random baby placed in your office. And let me tell you when you read that you're going to have a hoot, or maybe not but I know I did." She turned back to her desk to continue her work as Harvey just stared at her. Donna - 1, Harvey - 0.

He walked back into his office and once more glanced at the sleeping baby before collapsing into his chair before opening the letter. He took a deep breath before starting to read the letter that would change his life.

_Dear Harvey,_

_I don't know where to start. I guess I can start by stating what you already have assumed is the situation. That baby is your son, Harvey James Specter Junior. He's two months old and looks just like you. He was born on June, 18, 2011 at 8 and a half pounds and 21 inches. The little guy was a lot to handle and already appears to be as stubborn as his father. I wish I could properly explain why you're only finding out about him now but all I can really tell you is that I wish I didn't have to give him up. He was a mistake, one I was glad to make but one that I cannot keep hence why he's there with you now. To be honest I wasn't sure that he was yours at first so maybe that was the excuse I needed to stay away but after looking in his eyes I knew he was yours and even more I knew I couldn't keep him. After we parted my life took a different path, one that would be heavily complicated if I had kept your son. Maybe it is selfish of me to just drop the total responsibility on you but I would like to think that I was doing what was in both my and the baby's interest. I'm not ready to raise a child, hell I didn't plan on having any children but I had a feeling that given the chance you would be an amazing father. He needs you more than he could ever need me. If he asks about me, you can tell him anything you want about my lack of presence but please tell him that I loved him. Loved him enough to let him go. I left my dissolution of parental rights on the next page along with his birth certificate. All his other information is with your secretary. Good luck Harvey._

_Anna_

Harvey sunk back into his chair and wiped his face feeling stressed and tired all at the same time. This couldn't be happening. He was careful when he slept with women, but obviously not careful enough seeing as he now had a child resting in a car seat on his sofa. He reached for his phone and pressed his intercom, "Donna?"

Her voice came back quickly, "Do you need me to call all the other women you've slept with and see if there are any other little Harvey's running around? If I start now I can finish by Christmas."

Harvey rolled his eyes but he would be lying if he said that thought never crossed his mind. "No, that won't be necessary right now." He wasn't yet ready to take the idea off the table. "Can you tell me how Anna was able to find her way into my office with a baby and I'm just finding out about this now?"

"I asked Dave and he said a she came in with the baby and asked where your office was. He obviously showed her when she told him that she was dropping off your child. He said he assumed that you knew and decided not to stand in her way. Should I have him fired?"

Harvey sighed before replying, "No, he didn't know, if the roles were reverse I would probably do the same thing. That's all for now." He sighed once more before looking at the child again. "I'm fucked."

"Yes you are."

"Donna!"

"Oh come on, you know I'm always listening."

Harvey groaned before banging his head on the table loudly, waking up the once sleeping baby. Harvey whimpered in pain when he heard the telltale signs of his child beginning to cry.

"I'm really fucked."

Mike Ross felt like shit; him and Jenny had another argument about his relationship with Rachel and he was starting to think that their relationship was no longer worth it. He couldn't deny that he still had feelings for Rachel, if they ever disappeared in the first place, but now that they had kissed, now that he knew what it felt like he could say that it hasn't been on his mind a lot. He sighed and continued walking toward Harvey's office to see what they had to do today.

As he got closer to the room he stopped for a second when he was sure he was seeing an hallucination. There in the office was Harvey bouncing/walking around with what appeared to be a baby. Mike closed his eyes and opened them again, yupp Harvey was holding a baby. Mike had to wonder for a second if he entered the twilight zone cause there was no way Harvey Specter would be holding a baby.

Mike continued down the hall to stop at Donna's desk and ask her what the hell was going on when she held up her hand to silence him and counted down from three before a loud, "Donna!" came from Harvey's office. Mike looked at her with the question "how did you do that?" all over his face. She mouthed back to him _magic _before rising and walking into the office and taking the baby off of Harvey's hands. Mike followed closely behind her and waited until she was outside the office with the quieting baby before asking the question that's been burning on his tongue since he first saw Harvey with the baby. "Harvey what's going on? Did you adopt or something? Did Brad and Angelina get tired of one of their kids and ask you to baby-sit?"

"First of all, shut up. Second the baby is mine apparently. I already have the DNA testing in the works and third, a baby-sitter for Brad and Angelina? Seriously? That's the best you could do?"

Mike frowned before replying, "I had a rough night. Anyways, you have a kid? Seriously? How did this happen?"

Harvey grinned before answering, "Well Mikey, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they lie down together and then..."

"I know how it's done Harvey!" Retorted a flustered Mike.

"Well, you did ask how it happened." Harvey had a smug look on his face.

"Whatever. Let's try this again, how'd you end up with this baby here with you?"

Harvey sighed, it wasn't easy for him to share things but from what he's seen from Mike, Mike was loyal and he could trust him with this. "Last year, before you came to work for me, I started a relationship that was more friends with benefits than a real romantic relationship with a woman named Annabelle Stone. She and I were together for a while before she got a job opening in Paris. We broke up and haven't heard from her since. Apparently one of our more recent trysts got her pregnant with our child and she's decided that not only can she not raise our child but that I should do it alone."

Mike's mouth dropped opened as he took in what Harvey was saying. "Wow. You a dad?" Mike couldn't help laughing when the words finally hit him.

"Why are you laughing? I could be a good dad." Harvey had a frown on his face as he thought about Mike laughing at him.

Mike tried to gather himself as he replied, "Yeah, you could be except it's Donna right now that's taking care of your crying baby. God, I can't wait for you to give him the puppy analogy." Mike started laughing at him once more.

Harvey was getting frustrated as he watched Mike's laughter grow. "Mike. Shut up!" He felt a little appeased that he could still control Mike but it did grate on his nerves that Mike doubted he could be a good dad. He was Harvey Specter, there was nothing he wasn't good at. "You know what, since you think it's so funny why don't help this struggling parent out by handling these three pro bono cases and working up a profile for this merger." He grinned when he saw Mike's face fall at the list of work Harvey wanted him to get done.

"Harvey, come on." Mike didn't normally whine but he couldn't help it. Harvey was being a little sensitive about his teasing.

"Sorry Mike, maybe next time you'll think about whether or not insulting my parental abilities is a good idea." He smiled cheekily as handed over the case files to Mike. Harvey 1 - Mike 0. He was about to gloat when Donna came flying back into his office.

"Harvey, you know I would do almost anything for you, including watching and feeding your baby but if this smell is anything to go by then I draw the line at changing diapers." Harvey's eyes widened in shocked when his crying son was put in his hands. He felt like he got slapped in the face when the smell hit him.

"Donna come back! Donna please!" He begged but she only continued to walk away. "Donna I'll fire you!" He felt smug when she stopped at the door to face him.

"Unfortunately for you Harvey, I quit 7 years ago, I'm only here everyday because I pity you." And with that Donna walked out the door to leave Harvey and Mike alone again, this time with a smelly baby.

"Mike..."

"Sorry Harvey, I would stay and help but I have 3 pro bono cases and I have to get work done on this upcoming merger. Good luck." Mike rose and left the office laughing knowing he evened the score. Harvey - 1, Mike - 1, Donna - 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was still laughing as he made his way down to his cubicle, barely avoiding crashing into Rachel. Mike and Rachel stared at each other for a second before both starting stumbling over an apology.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I didn't see..."

They both tried to laugh off the awkwardness that came over them. Mike cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh, hey, how are you?"

Rachel gave a small smile in return, "I'm good. Listen Mike, about the other night, I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened especially since when you first asked me out I said no and now you're with Jenny. I have to respect the fact that you're in a relationship. It won't happen again. Let's just go back to how we were before all of this, okay?" Half of Rachel was hoping that he would say no and that he was going to break up with Jenny to be with her. The other half said that would never happen because of who Mike was, he cared about others and that was what attracted her to him in the first place. Damn she wished she could rewind time and say yes when he first asked her out.

Mike squinted at her, trying to read her facial expressions in order to see what the right answer would be. He wanted her but he also wanted Jenny too, or he didn't want to hurt Jenny. Jenny was safe, she knew all his secrets and didn't judge, she supported him. Mike wasn't sure he could do the same with Rachel. She only knew the lie he was trying to become, when Jenny knew all the truths behind those lies. Rachel in many ways was what you strived for but Jenny, not to sound bad, was what you settled for. For now, Mike couldn't let go of the security Jenny provided. "Yeah. Sure, I can do that. I have a lot of work I have to get done. I'll talk to you later Rachel." Mike walked away missing the disappointment flash in Rachel's eyes.

Rach sighed and she wasn't sure if it was in relief or disappointment. She wasn't sure what she wanted more; for Mike to grab her and kiss her like crazy or to walk away like he just did. If Rachel was being honest about how she was feeling right now then she most definitely wanted the former. Damn she wished she had said yes. She blew out a hot breath and straightened up before finishing her walk to her office. She could worry about her lack of romance with Mike later. Damn she sounded pathetic. When Rachel sat at her desk she noticed a blinking light on her phone and saw the name Harvey Specter on the I.D. _What could Harvey Specter possibly need me for?_

**10 Minutes Earlier**

Harvey groaned as he still held the smelly baby in his hand. He was utterly lost at what to do. Donna was no longer an option and other than her and Jessica, Harvey didn't have quite the same trusting relationship with other women in the firm. Unfortunately Harvey would rather jump out the window before he called Jessica and asked her to help him change the diaper of his recently discovered son. God he could already picture her face when he tries to explain the situation to her. The only thing he couldn't make sure about was whether she would be angry or disappointed. Regardless of her reaction it wasn't bound to be good.

Harvey sat around trying to think what he could do. Maybe he could just take it off and then... And then... Fuck this, Harvey Specter all of sudden had a new appreciation for women and the things that they could do. No, Jessica was a last resort, like he was about to die last resort. Who else could he call? It hit Harvey like a lightening bolt. Rachel Zane; the pretty paralegal, she's young but she just has to know how to change a diaper or little Harvey was going to be a stinker all day. Hell if she doesn't know how to change Harvey Jr's diaper he could leave the stink bomb in Louis' office for the day. Harvey smiled victoriously at his new full proof plan. _Is it bad now that I hope Rachel doesn't know how to change diapers? Louis wouldn't know what hit him._

**Present**

Jessica Pearson sighed as she looked at page after page after page of briefs and contracts. If she didn't put so much of herself into this firm and love the law as much as she did then she was pretty sure she would just pack up and drive off into the sunset. She snorted at her ridiculous thought before settling back into her tasks. She was surprised that she had not seen Harvey yet seeing as he would normally stop by to make a witty remark trying to distract her from her work or settle into her office and go over cases together.

She almost reached for her phone subconsciously deciding to call Harvey when she reigned herself in. She didn't even realize how integral Harvey was in her daily routine. Regardless she had much more pressing things to be concerned about other than the missing Harvey Specter, she'll find him later when she'll hopefully have less to deal with.

**Harvey's POV**

Harvey walked pacing as he waited for Rachel to arrive. When he told her he had an emergency she replied that she was on her way. He felt bad that his supposed emergency had nothing to do with the firm, never mind the fact that she was the top Paralegal here, meaning she had a bunch of other things she needed to be doing. Then again Harvey Specter was a big part of this firm and if he couldn't work then that would ultimately hinder the firm thus she is indirectly helping with the continued success of the firm. Harvey nodded in agreement with his reasoning, feeling better already with his decision. He sat in the chair farthest from his smelly son as he continued to wait for Rachel.

When she arrived he almost jumped up in glee as the smell was starting to envelope the whole office. "Harvey, I came as soon as I could, what's the emer... What is that smell?" Her face scrunched up in disgust and wondered for a second if she should've found a way to get another paralegal to handle this situation. She watched as a sheepish look overcame Harvey's face.

"Well, you see that's the emergency. I've seemed to an acquire an unexpected family member and he's seemed to have... Um... Let himself go and I don't know what to do." Harvey had the decency to look slightly ashamed as he mumbled out his explanation.

Rachel huffed in frustration before replying, "So you're telling me that I came rushing out of my office, pushing aside my mountain of work to come and change your baby's diaper?" Her voice rising toward the end.

Harvey winced before answering, "Yes."

Rachel wanted to scream, "I can't believe this!" She turned toward the door to leave when she heard Harvey's voice call out.

"Rachel please. I'm begging you. I don't know whom else to call. Please!" She wanted to say that she could ignore the begging in his voice but to be honest a begging and sad Harvey Specter was a frightening Harvey Specter.

She looked at him and she had to admit that the puppy dogface was quite cute. She sighed before saying, "Alright. I'll do it. You're in luck cause I used to baby-sit for my neighbors when I was younger. Let me see him." She couldn't fight the smile that came over her face when a look of gratitude and relief covered Harvey's face.

She watched as he walked toward the baby and picked him slowly as if afraid he might drop him before pulling a face at the smell again. "Listen here little man, you are to never poop again, you hear me? Rachel won't always be willing to help me out, if at all after this. Your poop would scare my fiercest rivals out of the court room." Rachel grinned at that and couldn't wait to tell the office gossip about this.

She took the baby before asking, "So is this your nephew or something?" She looked at him expectantly while walking toward the baby bag.

"Uh, no, he's my son apparently."

Rachel nearly tripped and dropped the baby at the same time. "Your what?" She was beyond shocked and surprised. She took a moment to look at the baby and then glanced back at Harvey. She could believe it; they looked exactly alike. "Wow, he looks just like you."

"Yupp, my son." He watched as she picked up the baby bag and went toward his couch. "Uh, where are you going? You're not changing him in here are you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes before facing him. "Yes I'm changing him in here. He's been sitting in it long enough and tell me would you rather me do it here on the sofa or on your desk?"

Harvey winced when Donna's voice came through the intercom, "Oh burn."

Rachel laughed as Harvey glared at his secretary through the glass door.

"Come here Harvey and learn how to change your son." She watched as he slowly shuffled over as if he were walking to his own execution but if the smell was anything to go by then he wasn't far off. Rachel explained everything as slowly and clearly as she possibly could but she was sure she lost him after he saw how much poop was in the diaper. "How bout this, I can shift some of my other work to the other paralegals and while you get yourself together I'll look after your son. What's his name by the way?"

"Uh it's Harvey Jr. And thank you for this Rachel, I owe you."

Rachel laughed before brushing it off, "It's okay, he's actually a cutie so I don't mind so much. If this was Louis' kid though it would be a different story." Harvey laughed at that before nodding in gratitude once more.

"Thanks again." He watched as she took both the bag and his baby out of his office. He collapsed into his chair more exhausted than he's ever been. He glanced up when Donna walked into his office. "What's up?"

"When do you plan on telling Jessica?" She smirked when Harvey groaned. "My suggestion, tell her before the office gossip does, if it hasn't already. I can't wait to listen in on this conversation." She laughed as she walked back out his office completely ignoring his glare.

Next on the To Do List: Telling Jessica Pearson. Harvey prayed for God to strike him down now.

**1 Hour Later**

Harvey still sat at his desk wondering how he was going to tell Jessica that he now had a son, allegedly. He thought maybe he could send her a memo or he could he just pop in and say, "Hey Jessica, how was your morning? Good? Great. By the way, I now have a son. Just thought you should know. See you later." And then he could leave before she actually gets a word in.

He actually thought that would be a good plan before he looked up to see Jessica Pearson standing in front of him with a baby in her arms.

"Oh shit!"

"Shit is right!"

"Donna!"

**20 Minutes Earlier**

Jessica Pearson was walking amongst the offices in Pearson Hardman when she noticed that there appeared to be a commotion around Rachel Zane's office. She approached the office wondering why none of her employees appeared to be doing any work. For the past hour or so she's been hearing whispers of an unexpected guest in her firm and Jessica felt it was now time for her to find out what was going on.

She walked closer to Rachel's office when one of the other paralegals noticed her presence. It went dead silent in the room, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jessica smiled before speaking, "Oh please, don't let me stop you from wasting the firms time, my time." She fought back a smile when like a switch everything was back to normal in the usually busy firm. She then focused back on Rachel's office and walked in.

She immediately noticed the look of fear on Rachel's face as she walked toward her desk. She was about to ask what the hell was going on when she heard a whimper. Jessica's eyes glanced around the room before resting on the baby resting in the corner of the room. "Who is that?"

Rachel shifted, assuming if Jessica didn't know whom the baby was then it meant that Harvey still did not tell her. Unfortunately for Harvey, Rachel liked her job and more importantly Jessica Pearson scared the shit out of her when she was mad. "Um... Well you see... This is Harvey Jr."

Rachel shivered in fear when Jessica started laughing hysterically. Jessica started to quiet down when she noticed that Rachel only seemed to get shakier than before. "You're joking right?" When she received no response Jessica realized that this was not a joke. "Son of a bitch." She turned to leave when she stopped and turn back. "May I?" She gestured toward the baby and Rachel could only nod in response. Jessica smiled before reaching down and taking the slumbering baby into her arms. "Rachel?"

"Ye... Yes Ms. Pearson?"

"Next time Harvey tells you to baby-sit on Pearson Hardman's time, make sure he's paying you out his pocket cause it's not coming out of mine."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel collapsed into her chair when Jessica left her office praying she never had to go through that ever again.

**Present**

"Jessica, I can explain." Harvey watched as she walked toward his couch and sat down while cooing at his child. The sight was slightly titillating. "Jessica..."

"Quiet Harvey!" Harvey immediately shut his mouth as he thought about where this conversation was going to go. "He's quite cute. Going to be a heartbreaker like his father." Harvey was so confused with what was going on that he really felt like he entered an alternate dimension. "Why didn't you tell me Harvey?"

That snapped him out of his stupor as he focused back on to explaining his actions. "I... I don't know. I guess I was afraid. Afraid of disappointing you."

Jessica frowned at that comment before asking, "Why would you think I would be disappointed?"

Harvey sighed, not sure how he could explain without giving too much of himself away. "To be honest, I aspire everyday to be better not only so I can stay on top but also to impress you. From the first moment you took me under your wing, you've supported and guided me into becoming the man I am now. This, this new situation was something I didn't expect, something I wasn't even thinking about and now that it was here, especially by accident, I was afraid you would see me differently, afraid you'd be disappointed I made a mistake." Harvey felt his chest tighten as each word escaped his lips; it wasn't usual that he bared his soul but this was Jessica and she truly was one of the few people in the world that he could let his guard down around.

Jessica sighed as she glanced back down to the sleeping baby. He was adorable and she could already see the strong resemblance between the baby and Harvey. She was scared to see if he would develop Harvey's personality as well. She looked back to Harvey as he waited for her response. "Harvey, I'm only disappointed in the fact that you felt like you needed to hide this from me. You're human and stuff like this happens; as long as it doesn't affect your work it's a non-issue. People have families, its normal, just be more upfront with me about all of this and everything will be fine. Now, me and this little guy are going back to my office where he'll stay and not be a distraction to my employees and also because he's cute and I'm hoping to prevent him from turning into the terror I call his father." Harvey laughed at that while she smirked in his direction. "And will you go take one of those pro bono cases and the merger off of Ross' hand, he looks like he's going to die from work overload and Harvey Jr. here doesn't want to see his daddy fighting murder charges, no he doesn't." It warmed Harvey's heart to see Jessica so accepting and warm to his kid and brought back all those old fantasies of Harvey and Jessica together with 4 or 5 rugrats running around. He watched as she winked at him and walked toward his office door. "Go earn the money that I'm paying you." She grinned at him once more while he started laughing before walking out toward her own office.

Harvey quieted down feeling much lighter and better about the situation now that Jessica was on board.

"Damn, that was the worst whip-lashing I've ever heard. I totally expected her to ream you a new one. I'd get more action in a Spanish telenovela."

"Donna!"

"Well the day is still young. Wait till lil' H drops one of his stink bombs on her."

Harvey paled at that statement. "Oh shit!"

"Shit is right." Donna's laughter chased after Harvey as he raced from his office toward Jessica Pearson's.

A/N: So I wanted to have Jessica's HBIC come out a bit but also show she's still pretty chill as well. Hope my characters are not too OOC, please review, it helps to know how I'm doing! Next up more Harvey and Jessica with Louis Litt magic.


End file.
